Loves broken promise
by antishock
Summary: Natsu confesses to Lucy before he leaves. They promise eachother that they won't go out with anyone else until they went out with each other. Natsu then leaves Fairy academy and heads towards Phantom academy. 2 Years later Natsu returns to find out that Lucy is going out with his rival Gray. Natsu decides to keep his name a secret to everybody. What will happen! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

Loves broken promise

* * *

Prologue

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

A 11 year old boy and girl were sitting down with their backs against the giant tree. "Natsu, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Lucy didn't know what was coming her way. "Lucy.." Natsu was scared to admit his love for her before he moved. "LUCY I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Natsu litteraly yelled it out. He then prepared himself for the worst. "I- I guess this is the perfect time to confess my feelings to. I love you to Natsu.  
A girls whos face was turning scarlet blurted out. "Lucy, I know that I am leaving, but promise me this. When I come back we are going to be a couple.  
No dating anyone else till then! So is it a promise then?" "O- OF COURSE YOU IDIOT!" Lucy leaped onto Natsu, her lips descending towards Natsu. "Guess this is a bad time to interupt Lucy-chan." A small blue haired bookworm came out of the bushes.

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm going to update this story along with my other story! I just wanted to get some of my romancy ideas out of my head. ITS FREAKING ANNOYING!**


	2. The Broken Promise

Loves Broken Promise Chapter 1 The Broken Promise

Normal P.O.V.

Natsu Dragneel was a 15 year old teenager getting ready to move to Magnolia. His father has learned of the bullying that was inflicted on Natsu and decided to bring him back to his old school.  
"Daaaad, please! Can you please let me buy a car when we get to Magnolia..." "No Natsu, you don't even got your drivers license." The two were having a parent to kid talk so it was best for the people who were walking past to stay clear of them or else they'll get thrashed by Natsu's father. "Natsu, isn't going back to Magnolia enough?" "Dad! I'm going back to Magnolia because I am being bullied here. It was your choice so please buy me a car!" Natsu wouldn't stop whining until his father replied. "Natsu, If you can get A honoral for the whole school year in Magnolia I will buy you a car..." Igneel had no choice buy to say that. Once Natsu started whining he never stopped. "YOSH, LETS GO POPS!" Igneel sighed as he finished up the packing and got ready to start the engine. "Natsu are you going to get in the car, or are you going to stay there." "NEXT STOP MAGNOLIA!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs rushing down the street. "Idiot,  
Magnolia is the other way." Igneel muttered under his breath before he got out of his car to chase his son.

At Magnolia

"We're finally here Natsu. You can get out now. I said you can get out. GET THE HECK OUT OR WERE GOING BACK TO OAK TOWN!" "Whua huh ughh." Natsu was having trouble waking up after the long trip from Oak town to Magnolia. "Wha OH WERE HERE YOSH!" "You just noticed that?" Igneel said with sweat on his face. "DAD YOU GO PUT UP MY STUFF! BWAHAHAHAHHA SEEYA!" Natsu was litterly going from crazy to pure physcho mode. "That little... I'm going to kill him when he gets home." Then more sweat appeared on his face. "Wait. Does he even know where our house is? NATSU WAIT UP!"  
Natsu got out of his car yet again to chase after his son.

Natsu's P.O.V.

'Phew, that was a smart move Natsu. Now I don't have to put up my stuff!' A evil grin appeared on his face as he imagined his dad trying to put up that that box labled comic books that are full of weights. "I love you to Gray." I just noticed the couple walking down the street. 'Gray... Who does he remind me of again? OH YEAH THE ICE QUEEN!' I was about to go and hit Gray in excitment of seeing his old rival until Gray replied to the girl. "So Lucy what do you think about the date so far?" That struckt me hard. 'Lucy is on a date with Gray. Please God let it not be my Lucy.' I then looked at the couple and sure enough he saw a man without his shirt on, with a girl with blonde hair and loving chocolate eyes. My heart shattered into pieces. Did Lucy forget the promise? She wouldn't! I know she wouldn't. Also wasn't Gray the one who came up with the promise, and he's going out with her! I then decided to find my dad, and hoped he liked the idea of an alias for your family.

Phew so what do you think guys? I am so evil maiking it like that! HEHEHE. Also if your wondering... Yes I'm a boy... No I'm not gay in the wrong way, not the happy way. 


	3. Authors Note l

Authors Note

_**Hey guys... I'm sure some of you know that I'm writing another story at the same time I'm writing this one. Well, uhh.. How should I say this? Uhh I think I got romanticidis. It is this disease which makes you want to make lots and lots of romantic stories... So uhh.. Have a great time, and please don't get mad at me for the slow progression of the chapters because of the 100 million stories I am going to create some day? So basicly the chapters aren't gonna come real fast... I got a real good idea, I'M SORRY! I hope you will feel better if I told you about the good idea I have. First of all I'm not gonna be able to post the story, and then progress with the chapters. I have to make the chapters along with the first one for this to be at full affect. Its Nalu. You are Natsu in this story and you try to find ways to make Lucy fall in love with you or try to find out if she already is in love with you Lets say that on chapter one it says something like this at the end.**_

_**Should Natsu just go straight up and kiss  
Lucy or should he wait until the right time?**_

_**If you choose for him to go and kiss Lucy go to chapter 8  
If you choose for him to wait go to chapter 2**_

_**Well you get the idea. You basiclly try to get Lucy and Natsu together! Well that is all I have to say... Except for one thing. "I AM EDO-GRANDINES SON! I HATE HUMANS!" You will know what I mean if you read the manga...**_


	4. Ikuto Amano

Loves broken promise Chapter 2 Ikuto Amano

Normal P.O.V.

"So dad can we both have an alias please?" The grin on Igneels face grew wider as he said that. "Only if I don't have to ever buy you a car." The shock on Natsu's face was undescribable. "BWAH AHAHAHAH YOU IDIOT, YOU SHOULDA SEEN YOUR FACE" Roared Igneel. The shock on Natsu's face was replaced with anger. "So dear old dad, can we have an alias?" (A/N An alias is a fake name) Natsu said as he cocked his head from side to side and cracked his knuckles "Sure it isn't much of a difference, but the problem here is your salmon hair Natsu." Igneel tried to stuff in his laugh,  
but failed miserably. "BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE MY SON HAS PINK HAIR!" Then Igneel can only see a fist, and then nothing.

1 day later-

NATSU WAKE UP! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" "Wu Hu? WAIT WHAT I'M GOING TO BE LATE AAAAAAH!" Natsu started to run around the room in panic as Igneel slowly opened up the rooms door. "Uhh..  
I guess you take a bath first?" "OH YEAH!" Natsu screamed as he ran into the door before he opened it. "This is going to be a long day" Igneel muttered under his breath.

Gray's P.O.V.

I thought it was going to be a normal day, besides the new kid. I was waiting in the class getting angrier by the second, because the teacher was late. My girlfriend Lucy won't let me pull pranks on them, so school started to get more boring. Then the door opened as slowly as a door can open getting me more angrier. When the door was fully opened it wasn't even the teacher.  
Instead it was Droy. "Ooops wrong class sorry!" Were the last words I heard before he left the room. Finally Mr. Conbolt walked in. "Good morning class. Today we have a new student. Come in Ikuto." I watched a boy with a New York Giants cap walk into the class room. His face reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remember. "Hello everybody. I'm Na- Ikuto Amano." "Okay Ikuto you can have a seat next to Gray, the one with no shirt on." "Aww great. Theres a gay stripper in my class!" "I'M NOT A GAY STRIPPER! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND MIND YOU!" "Are you two fighting!" An evil demonic aura came from behind them. "N-NO ERZA!" They said at the same time. "Wait how do you know Erza?" "Uhh, who wouldn't know her? She is one of the most fittest teens to be the president!"  
My sweat dropped. He was trying to get on Erza's good side which is impossible to do until I saw that smile come on Erza's face. "I'm already starting to like you kid. NOW GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS!"  
"Okay class," The teacher announced "DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT! I'M GOING TO SLEEP!" My body felt heavy as I feel asleep on the floor.

Natsu's P.O.V.

Okay I'm really stupid. I almost got caught about 2 times. I got to watch my mouth more often. I don't even know how I thought of what I said to Erza. I guess it was an instinct? I walked towards my desk before I heard a "thump" behind me. I looked back and saw a drooling Gray sleeping. I wanted to laugh so bad, but I holded it in. I then saw Erza pick up Gray and throw him across the room. My legs were jelly now. I then sat down and put my mouth on the wood, to stop myself from laughing my butt off. My eye lids felt heavy, and I went to sleep. Before I can go to sleep I felt something come off my head. It does't matter anyways, right?

Normal P.O.V.

Somehow everybody was looking in the same direction. They were looking towards Ikuto Amano and his pink hair. The pink hair reminded some about a person who left two years ago, and some just laughed their butt off before Erza could beat them up. "His hair looks alot like Natsu's huh." "Guess so. Hey pick up his face." commanded Erza. Gray walked towards Ikuto and picked up his face.  
Everyone who knew Natsu eye's got wide. "H-how can they have the same face and hair!" Gray said as he dropped Ikuto's face which made him stirr. "Ugh who did that..." That was when Ikuto noticed the cap on the floor.

Natsu's P.O.V.

'Oh dear God, what do I do! THINK OF SOMETHING NATSU!' "Aww great, now everyone's going to bully me like my old school." The words just slipped out of my mouth. "Ikuto." "What school did you go to?" I thought it wouldn't hurt so I told them. "Phantom, why?" Erza then came up to me and said "How long were you at the school?" "Um, two years?" That was when I realized that I gave them hints about being my real me. Then my backfired plan turned into a correctly fired plan. I can drop them hints of being the real me, and drop hints to Lucy about her broken promise. I then looked at Erza's face to only see shock and confusion. "Sorry for questioning you Ikuto" Erza said.

Hope you like it guys! 


	5. At the Mall of Doom and Shopping

**_ Loves Broken Promise_**  
**_ At the Mall of Doom and Shopping_**

_Normal P.O.V._

It has been a week since Natsu or his alias Ikuto has been at school. Unluckly for him Lucy Heartfillia was in none of his classes and Ice Freak was in every one of his classes. "Dad I'm going  
to the mall to meet up with someone." "Only if you don't get in to trouble Natsu." Natsu was going to go to the mall to meet up with a woman named Juvia Lockser so he can help her get a present  
for Gray. Natsu had the perfect idea of getting Gray something that will hurt him so this was the perfect opportunity for that. Natsu left the house and went towards the mall. Then out of a  
big house a blonde haired girl along with a small blue haired and big red haired girl came out of it. Natsu recognized the blue haired and red haired girls as Wendy Marvel And Erza Scarlet.  
"S- s- so wh- what do I we- wear to th- the da- date?" The red head said in a shaky voice. "That is why we're going to the mall Erza. Also who do you have a date with?" Lucy asked. "Je-Jellal  
Fe- Ferna- Fernandez fro- from Er- Era aca- academy" Erza said once again in a shaky voice. "Wow that is a very popular school Erza-chan!" Wendy said with excitment. Natsu just walked past them  
hoping to not be noticed, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Erza ready to ask a question. "Yo- Your a bo- boy ri- right? Do yo-you know wh-what a bo-boy wa-wants?"  
She asked in a timid voice. "Boys like girls that are nice, funny, and also don't break promises." Natsu added in that last part so Lucy would notice and it seemed it took a little effect on her  
but nothing major. "I- I se-see. We- well I sho-should ge-ge-get goi-going." Erza kept patting his head until his cap fell of again reaviling his salmon hair yet again. Lucy looked at him mortified  
as Erza was realizing who it was. "Oh it's just you Ikuto. Get going now I have a date to attend!" She yelled as she threw Natsu to the ground letting a bump form. Wendy chased after her leaving Natsu and Lucy behind together. Lucy still stared at him  
until she realized that Erza called him Ikuto. "You're Ikuto right? I'm Lucy!" Lucy said as she took out her hand to shake. "I'm Ikuto, nice to meetcha Luigi!" Natsu said with sarcasticnis  
in his voice, but he looked into Lucy's face to see shock in her eyes. He then realized that giving her to much information will of course get her shaken up so he decided to stop it for a week.  
"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked in a worried voice. "Nothing you just remind me of someone." The said woman replied. Natsu didn't want to hurt her more but this was his chance to diminish  
the chance of them figuring out he is Natsu because he wanted to drop more hints to Lucy. "Well, there is only one person I know that looks like me. What was he to me? Oh yeah cousin. His name  
is Natsu Dragneel. Ring a bell?" Natsu not really asked. Lucy's face turned sad and Natsu started to hate himself, but it had to be done. "Yeah it rings a bell. Well I have to catch up to my  
friends seeya!" Lucy said as she started to run to catch up with the girls. Natsu looked at Lucy with a sad face and muttered under his breath "Sorry Luce.".

After that encounter with the girls Natsu went towards the mall and got ready to go and find Juvia, but got slammed into the wall by somebody. He turned his head to see 2 women and 1 small girl looking  
at him. "E-Erza! What are you doing!" Wendy said in a small voice. "You know who Natsu is! TELL US WHERE HE IS RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!" The red head screeched. Natsu paniced and said no which  
maid the woman furious. "Ghehe your punishment is shopping with us!" Erza yelled like a maniac. Lucy and Wendy stood there as their sweat dropped. Natsu gulped because he pratically hated  
shopping exspecially with Erza. She started to drag him towards the nearest clothing store with his face on the ground. Wendy and Lucy ran to catch up with them and tried to get Erza to stop  
as they entered the store. "IKUTO FIND ME A PERFECT DRESS OR YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU!" Erza roared as she threw Natsu to the other side of the small store. Natsu started to recover  
and started to look down the isles to find a perfect match. He then got knocked down by a mad blue haired woman. "Ikuto! You said you were going to go shopping with JUVIA for the perfect present  
for Gray-sama!" Juvia then started to blush as she looked into the air starting to day dream. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUVIA! Ikuto IS SHOPPING WITH US FOR THE PERFECT DRESS FOR ME!" Erza once again  
yelled as she ran towards Juvia. "NO IKUTO IS GOING TO HELP JUVIA SHOP FOR THE PERFECT PRESENT FOR GRAY SAMA!" Juvia also yelled as she ran towards Erza ready to fight. Erza just poked Juvia with  
her pinky on the face and Juvia fainted. "Anyways I found a good dress I'm going to go put it on. YOU STAY HERE IKUTO OR ELSE!" Erza threatend again. Before Erza left she took out a metal pipe  
and hit Ikuto on the head with it, but not before a blue haired man entered the store looking for a present for his date. "Y-YOUR A MONSTER!" The blue haired man yelled as he ran. "JELLAL WAIT!"  
Erza screamed as she ran after him with the pipe in her hand. They ran circles and circles yet Natsu still didn't wake up. He didn't want to anyways because he was scared of what Juvia and Erza  
were going to do with him after they finished what they're doing.

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I JUST WASN'T IN THE MOOD FOR THAT MUCH LOVE STORIES, BUT GOT MORE INTO IT AFTER I READ A COUPLE OF STORIES! HOPEFULLY IT WON'T TAKE AS LONG AS THIS TIME TO MAKE A NEW CHAPTAH!**


End file.
